comforting him
by alohomora-drarry
Summary: After the third task Harry is breaking, luckily for him, Draco Malfoy is there to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**Let me explain: It's forth year, Draco and Harry are seeing each other, and Cedric and Harry are really good friends. It is the moment Harry and Cedric are portkeyed back to hogwarts, Cedric being dead.**

-Harry's POV**-**

I noticed vaguely I was at hogwarts again, outside the maze, but I couldn't care less, or maybe I could, I really didn't know. The only thing I could think about was Cedric, Cedric Diggory, one of my best friends, and how I had just see him get killed but wormtail, and did nothing to prevent it. Tears I didn't even notice before streamed down my cheeks, and I didn't even hear all the screams, people yelling at each other. Dumbledore tried to get me to let go of Cedric, but I didn't want to let go of him.

Dumbledore was pushed away by someone, and the next moment I felt two strong arms around my body, I didn't look up, but I knew who it was that was holding me, I was surprised he was here, after all we hadn't come out yet, but I didn't care, I put my arms around his waist and he pulled me close to him, his hand stroking over my back, whispering comforting words in my ear. My head was leaning against his chest and I sobbed uncontrollably.

Amos, Cedric's father, grabbed Cedric's body and I realized he was planning on taking him away from me, "No! No Cedric!" I whispered between the sobs, but Amos didn't hear me. I buried my head in Draco's robes, not wanting to see how Cedric was being carried away.

-Draco's POV-

It broke my heart to see my boyfriend so miserable, I knew how important Cedric was to Harry, if Cedric wasn't dating Cho Chang, I would be jealous sometimes, Cedric was the only person Harry had trusted enough to tell him about our relationship, not the mud- eh, Granger, not Weasly, Cedric. I don't know what happened while they were away, but I was almost 100% sure Harry had seen how Cedric died, as there were no deadly wounds or so on his body, I assumed it had been the killingcurse, which meant Cedric was murdered, in front of Harry. I pulled Harry closer against me, feeling the need to comfort him.

It seemed that by now everyone else had realized what was going on, Cedric Diggory was dead, Harry Potter was sobbing uncontrollably and Draco Malfoy was comforting the boy. I saw Granger and Weasly running toward us, yelling at me to try and make me let go of Harry, of course I refused. No way in hell I would let go of my boyfriend while in this state, he needed me and I would be there for him. "Go away Granger, Weasly, just go away for now." Of course, being the noble gryffindors they are, they didn't listen to me, instead they were now accusing me of hurting their friend, I nearly started laughing. "Just go, Harry doesn't need you right now, I'll take care of him." Apparently that was enough for the weasel, because he started yelling at Harry "What do you think you're doing with that stupid ferret? You're just being dramatic Harry, you and Cedric weren't even that close, just get over it." After that, he stormed away, Granger apologized for him but I didn't listen to her anymore. The yelling had only made Harry more upset.

After a while, I finally got Harry to stop crying, I took him in my arms and stood up. I was glad he wasn't heavy, this way I could easily carry him to the Gryffindor commonroom. Once we were there, I realized I didn't have the password so I looked at Harry, who quietly said it to the fat lady. The portrait opened and I walked inside, I had never seen the common room before, and I was overwhelmed by all the red and gold it had, it were warm colors, I just wasn't used to them. As expected I got a lot of weird, confused or angry looks from the gryffindors inside, but I didn't looked at them, I simply let Harry tell me where his dorm was, and walked over to it.

The other boys harry apparently shared his dorm with, were already inside, sitting together on Longbottom's bed. When I walked towards Harry's bed, it was not hard to tell which one it was, on the nightstand stood a picture of his parents, Weasly started talking to me again "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Malfoy? You are not-" I cut him off, "I'm simply here to take care of my boyfriend Weasly, since one of his best friends just got fucking murdered in front of him, I'm sorry if that bothers you." I spat at him. "B-b-boyfriend?!" he spluttered and I chuckled softly "Yes Weasly, b-b-boyfriend."

I placed Harry on his bed leaving his clothes on, I knew he wouldn't mind that. When I turned around to walk away, his hand grabbed my wrist and he whispered almost inaudible "Please don't go Draco, I need you." His voice was so broken, sad and full of pain, of course I couldn't resist him. I nodded and without looking at the other boys in the room, who were looking at me in awe, I layed beside Harry in the bed, I put my arms around him and pulled him close. "I'm here darling, I'll protect you, I promise." I could feel him relax a little bit, as he turned around to kiss me soft on my lips. "I love you." Those words, those three words were so pure, and I knew he wasn't lying. "I love you too Sweetheart, I love you too." He smiled, than he turned back and not soon afterwards, he fell asleep. I pulled him a little bit closer before letting myself drifting of to sleep too.

***The next day***

-Harry's POV-

When I woke up, I noticed the steady arms around me, and the warm, comfortable body against mine. I turned around and saw Draco, and for a second I was truly happy, but soon the memories of last night came back to me, and I felt the tears coming again. I sniffed soft and that seemed to wake up my boyfriend, he looked at the tears in my eyes en pulled me close, my head in his chest while stroking through my hair.

After a couple of minutes he looked at me "Would you want to talk about, about last night?" He asked in a quiet tone "I understand if you don't, I really do, but it helps you know, talking." I nodded, I really needed to tell someone about the terrible things that happened last night. Draco casted a silencingcharm around the bed, and looked at me "Whenever you're ready."

"He and I arrived in the middle of the maze at the same time, and thought it would be fair if we grabbed the cup at the same time, so we would both be crowned victors. But the cup was a portkey, and we landed on a graveyard, there was a cauldron, but nothing else. Someone was coming, it was wormtail, Peter Pettigrew, he was holding a disgusting thing in a pile of clothes, the thing in his arms said to kill the spare, and Peter just send the killing curse towards him, not even a bit of pity. He fell backwards, with his eyes staring at nothing, he didn't move, he just lay there. A lot happened afterwards, voldemort returned, we dueled, from his wand came people, I think the people he killed with that wand, my parents, and C-c-cedric, he asked me to take his body back, and so I did. " When I had said the last words, I broke down sobbing again, the silencing charm had apparently worn of, so the others in the dorm woke up too. I apologized quickly, but Draco said it wasn't my fault, he took me down to the common room, where he sat down on one of the banks, pulling me in his lap. I snuggled close to him, it was early so the room was empty. Draco asked me if I wanted to go down to the great hall for breakfast, I didn't feel like eating, but I knew I had to, Draco would make me eat anyway, better get it over with. I nodded and moved away from his lap, he took my hand and together we walked out of the common room. When we got closer to the great hall, I walked slower, not wanting to go inside, not wanting the looks I would sure be getting the minute I walked through those doors. Draco softly squished my hand, reassuring me everything would be alright, that he would help me.

There weren't that many people in the great hall, since it was still early, but everyone who was there, was staring at me. Draco walked with me to the Gryffindor table, not caring about the weird looks he was getting from the rest of the gryffindors sitting at the table. He just casually grabbed some eggs and bacon from the bowls to put on his plate, and after noticing I wasn't planning on grabbing anything, putted some on my plate too. "I'm not hungry." I said with a small voice but he didn't take that "I know Harry, but you need to eat something, it will make you feel better." With that, he picked up a piece of food with his hand and started to feed me. I chuckled. At that moment Hermione and Ron came in, I looked at them, and thought about how I hadn't talked to either of them since last day before the third task.

Slowly the Great Hall was filling with students, and when everyone was there, Dumbledore stood up, obviously wanting to say a few words. "I am sure you all have noticed the events happening after the last task last night, but of course everyone will need some clarification. It is true that Cedric Diggory" I felt the tears stinging in my eyes at that name. "is dead. After examination of his body, I have confirmed that he was killed by one of Voldemorts followers, Peter Pettigrew. Cedric was a brave man, a good student, and a loyal friend, and we will remember him as that, the amazing boy he was, and will always be." I had started to sob again, quietly, but of course Draco noticed, just like the people around us, he kissed my forehead while pulling me in a tight embrace, and I knew that he would always be there for me, to help me out when I needed him. And I knew I would do exactly the same for him.

**So… What did you think? Leave a review behind please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The user Lassenri asked me to continue his story, so I'm going to give it a try.**

In the days that followed, a lot people had tried to ask me about that night, but Draco knew I didn't want to talk about it, and kept everyone away from me. He had even hexed a couple of students who kept trying to get me to talk about him, leaving them in the hospital wing with their skin turning a different color every 5 minutes, which caused a lot of pain. I would have laughed, but I just couldn't right now. From that moment, people had apparently decided it was saver to just wait until I would say something myself. I wasn't planning on talking to anyone but Draco, but I knew I would have to at some point, his parents, friends and Cho Chang deserved to know the truth. "Draco, do you know how I could get in contact with Mrs and Mr Diggory? They deserve to know the truth about how their son died." It hurt to say it, the pain that the memory of that night caused was almost unbearable.

I sat at a small table, Cedrics parents in front of me, and Draco next to me, one arm around me, holding me close. "Eh, I wanted to talk to you about" I sighed, I couldn't even say it out loud. "about what happened after the third task. " Draco stroked his arm over my back, comforting me. Both of he adults nodded, and I saw a battle in their eyes, between wanting me to go on, and not wanting to talk about their son. "We were in the maze, at the middle of it, both facing the trophy. We had decided it would be the fairest if we both grabbed it at the same time, so that we would both win. But it turned out to be a portkey, that brought us to a graveyard. We didn't know where we were, and thought it might be another part of the task. That's when Peter Pettigrew walked toward us, holding a weird creature in his hands, covered in clothes. The creature said to him to kill the spare, and before we realized what happened, there was a bright, green light, Cedric flew through the air, and he just lay there." I couldn't talk anymore, as I was almost choking on my tears. Draco pulled me close, comforting me in the special way only he could do that, and Mrs. And Mr. Diggory looked at each other with tears in their eyes. 'Thank you Harry, it, it means a lot to us." The woman whispered, than she and her husband walked away, holding each other, attempting to cope with the pain of losing their son.

When they were gone, I snuggled up to Draco's side, needing his warmth and comfort. I felt his arm around me and heard the sweet words of comfort in my ear. He carried me to the Gryffindor common room, where he sat down on one of the couches. My head rested in his lap, while he stroked his hand over my face, we still got stared at, but it really didn't matter. I felt my eyelids grow tired, when i suddenly felt an owl landing on my leg, holding a black envelope in his mouth. Wondering who would write me right now, I thought I would be clear I didn't feel like talking or writing to anyone but Draco, I curiously opened the envelope, inside was a letter on special black parchment, and as soon as I read who wrote it to me, I understood it was an invitation, to a funeral, to Cedric's funeral. It suddenly became all too real, too close, I couldn't pretend it was all just a bad dream anymore, pretend Cedric would walk through the doors of the great hall next morning, smiling and talking to his friends about how he and I had won the Triwizard Tournament, because now he had a funeral.

In the invitation Mrs. And Mr. Diggory also asked me to do something on the funeral, to say goodbye to Cedric, of course I agreed to do something, I knew Cedric would have wanted me to do something. The only question was, what I wanted to do. My first choose was to write a speech for Cedric, about how brave he was, and how much I would miss him.

Me and Draco sat down in the Gryffindor common room, I knew I had to write this by my own, but I needed Draco with me. We both sat in silent, as he watched me writing, scrabbling, writing, scrabbling, writing, throwing the paper away. I just couldn't do it, whatever I wrote, it was not good enough for Cedric, it didn't express how I really felt, I couldn't describe it on paper. I wanted everyone to know how much Cedric had meant to me, but it just wouldn't work like this. I sighed and cuddled up against Draco's chest, not wanting to write anymore. "You know, if the speech doesn't work for you, you've always had an incredible voice, and in a song you could really express the feelings, through your voice. You could sing at the funeral." I looked at him, why hadn't I thought of that? I've always liked singing, and both Cedric and Draco had always complimented me on my voice, it was the perfect solution!

In the days before the funeral, i wrote down all the songs that would fit, I was lucky to know that much songs, but it wasn't really surprising, since music was usually all I had to enjoy myself at the Dursleys. With help from Draco, we'd managed to bring down the list to three songs, but I couldn't chose from those three. The list was like this

Now you belong to heaven

Heaven got another angel

Fly away my friend

They were all beautiful songs, and all of them had left me in tears after listening. I memorized the lyrics from each of them, so I could decide tomorrow, the day of the funeral.

As expected, I didn't get much sleep that night.

**I hope you liked it, next chapter will be Cedric's funeral, mostly because I also haven't decided about the songs yet. Leave a review behind to let me know how I did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter of this story, as it is Cedric's funeral. The song I'm using is called "Heaven got another angel" by Gordon True.**

The following morning I woke up early, Draco was still asleep next to me, and i at the sight of his beautiful sleeping body. I was nervous for today, everyone would say their final goodbye's to Cedric at the funeral and I wasn't sure if I could stand all those people crying. What if they blamed me for his death? If I hadn't insisted on us grabbing the trophy at the same time, he would be alive. If I had warned him earlier for wormtail, he would be alive. Could his death be truly my fault? I pushed the thought away, but the feeling would not quite leave me. I closed my eyes again, trying to get some more sleep.

The next time I woke up, it was because of Draco, he told me I needed to get ready, so we could leave for the funeral. Reluctantly I got up, and made myself ready. Draco had bought me the outfit I wore, and it was beautiful, yet fitting for something like this. I wore a simple black shirt and jeans under my robes, which were black, with red stitches. And a beautiful warm, black cloak. I was glad Draco would be at the funeral too, as I knew I wouldn't be able to do this without him by my side. We walked to the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, and flooed, together, to the cemetery.

We were one of the first to be there, except Cedric's parents. Mrs. Diggory looked like she hadn't slept in days, and spent all the time crying, which was probably true. Mr. Diggory wasn't much better, but he seemed to stay strong as his wife needed him right now. Draco grabbed my hand and squished it softly, it made me a little less nervous.

When we had both sat down on the assigned chairs, which were both on the front row. I looked at the door that lead to the room in which Cedric's coffin lay, I wanted to see him one more time, and was glad it would be here soon. Before I was actually ready for it, Mr. Diggory walked to the front of the cemetery, his sad eyes looking at all of us. He started talking and everyone could hear the pain in his voice. "We are here today, so we can all say our goodbyes to Cedric Diggory, a wonderful young man, who we will all remember with the glory he deserves. " He continued speaking, and I listened to the beautiful words he said.

After a lot of people had spoken, I was called, I was planning on telling how Cedric had died, and than sing my goodbye to him. I looked at everyone in the cemetery, there were a lot people, most of them I didn't even know. "Cedric was amazing, always smiling, and he was there for me whenever I needed someone to talk to, no matter what I told him, I knew that he would never judge me. That night during the final task, we worked together in the last part of the maze, and saved each other. We agreed to touch the trophy together, so we could both win, as friends. The trophy turned out to be a portkey, and before we knew it we landed on a graveyard, near to the grave of Tom Riddle. We were both confused and first we thought it was a second part of the task, to see which one of us should win. But then Peter Pettigrew came, in his arms the remaining of He Who Must Not Be Named." I thought it wouldn't be smart to use his name right now. "You Know Who ordered Peter to 'Kill the spare.' And, before I realized what it meant, there was a bright green light, a scream, and a body floating through the air." I took a deep breath "I will forever be sorry I couldn't save Cedric, but I hope he will forgive me for it."

Everyone was silent, they knew some part of the story, but not everything of it.

The music started, and behind me there were flashes of memories of Cedric, I focused on the music, and started to sing.

"_The roses aren't as pretty  
>The sun isn't quite as high<br>The birds don't sing as sweet of a lullaby  
>The stars are a little bit faded<br>The clouds are just a little more gray  
>And it feels like things won't ever be the same<em>"

There were tears forming in my eyes as I watched all the sad faces.

"_Heaven got another angel the night you left this world behind  
>Heaven got a little better the day that it took you away from me<br>I'm missing you tonight  
>I'll see you again sometime<br>For now, I'll close my eyes  
>And dream of heaven tonight<em>"_  
><em> 

I didn't even notice I was crying, for all I could look at were Cedric's parents. Mrs. Diggory seemed broken, and her husband wasn't better. Cedric's death had of course affected them much more than it did to me, he was one of my best friends, but he was their only son. The little boy they loved so much, and wanted to protect in every possible way, and now he was gone.

__"_The beaches aren't as lovely  
>The sky isn't quite as blue<br>Still, they're sweetened by the memory of you  
>The rain is a little bit colder<br>The fire is never quite as warm  
>Still, it seems that heaven isn't all that far<em>

_Heaven got another angel the night you left this world behind  
>Heaven got a little better the day that it took you away from me<br>I'm missing you tonight  
>I'll see you again sometime<br>For now, I'll close my eyes  
>And dream of heaven tonight<em>"

I started wondering, would these people blame me for Cedric's death? Would they think I could have done something to prevent it? I hoped they didn't, but even I kind of blamed myself, why wouldn't they?

"_I'm spending a little more time now with the things that mean a little bit more  
>I'm noticing the wonders of this world<br>I love with a little more hope now  
>I live with a little more peace<br>Cause I understand how precious life can be_"

The pain I felt became almost unbearable, and it didn't help that behind we was shown how happy Cedric had looked at the night he was chosen as champion for Hogwarts. I forced myself to go on, as the song was almost finished.

"_Heaven got another angel the night you left this world behind  
>Heaven got a little better the day that it took you away from me<br>I'm missing you tonight  
>I'll see you again sometime<br>For now, I'll close my eyes  
>And dream of heaven tonight<em>"

After the song was finished, everyone in the cemetery was crying, not being able to stand looking at their faces, I turned around to the coffin. There was Cedric, he was still as beautiful as he was when he lived, but the light that seemed to be always there in his eyes, was gone. As I was the last person to speak, a lot of people stood up, as the burying would happen for family only. I felt Draco's familiar arms around me, and turned around to bury myself in his chest. He didn't say anything, knowing nothing he would say could make feel better right now. Holding his right arm around me, he slowly made me move away from the coffin, we said our goodbyes to Mrs. And Mr. Diggory, and went back to Hogwarts. Where he sat down on a couch, pulling me into his lap. The rest of the people in the common room knew to leave us alone, and I cried into his chest, making his robes all wet. He stroked his hand through my hair, saying

"It will be all right Harry, that's a promise. "

**So this was it. I'm sorry I didn't write the whole speech of Mr. Diggory, but as I have never lost a loved one in my life, of which I'm glad of course, I couldn't write about it that well, as I don't know how it feels. I felt like I had to it perfect, or not doing it at all.**


End file.
